Burning Memories
by Ur MOM 90
Summary: Amon has to save Robin from...(not gonna say teehee, read to find out)but will he be able to save her and himself or will he fail at doing sp. Not great at summaries, it's better than it sounds. R&R no flames please! R&A paring


Burning Memories

A/N: This is my first WHR story, so be nice okay? I've been working really hard on lot's of new stories and already posted, but incomplete stories. I'm gonna be gone most of the summer so I want to put up as much as I can before I leave. So now onto the story, enjoy. Review Please!

Chapter 1- So We Meet Again

It seemed just like any other day where Robin would wake up to the after noon sun on her face and a knock at her door by a very annoyed Hanamura. She would go downstairs get a cup of coffee and some breakfast then take whatever had to be delivered and bring it to it's destination. But this day was different. On her way to deliver one of her packages, she thought she saw a familiar face.

"Amon? No, it couldn't be... Never mind finish you're job." She though allowed

As she was peddling her way through the street she whizzed by several cars as they waited for the light to change from red to green. Inside one of the cars someone was watching her, she slowed down and looked back

'Amon.' She thought again, this time to herself.

Then instantly picked up speed, stopping in front of a big business building, she locked her bike up and entered. Robin went up to the receptionist and asked if Mr. Hiwata was there. The woman called his office and said she could leave the package at the front desk. Robin handed the woman the package and left.

She started ridding home, but decided to stop for something to eat first. She entered a small café close to where she works now and sat down. A young woman came up to her and asked her what she would like to eat and drink. Robin ordered a cup of tea and some noodles. She slowly sipped on her warm tea, and ate her noodles. Once Robin had finished her lunch she sensed something was wrong, she got up and turned around, outside the window there was the same car she saw earlier, the windows were black so she couldn't see inside. She was hesitant to leave the café at first, but then figured it was probably just a coincidence. She left the café and got back on her bike, she rode back to the Nagira Law Offices. Robin locked her bike up and started to walk to the door, but was stopped by a gloved hand covering her mouth from behind. She tried to scream and get away, but was pulled into the closest alleyway. Robin was pushed up against the wall, as she looked up she saw "him."

" Amon..." Robin whispered

" They're here, waiting for you." Amon told her

" Where are they?" Robin asked

" Inside." He responded

" But how do you know?" She asked

" That's not important now, I'll explain everything later." Amon stated

" Amon...what about, Nagira?" Robin asked

" He's fine, don't worry about him." He said

" But what if this is like what happened before, I don't want anyone else getting hurt because of me." Robin explained as a tear ran down her check

" Do you trust me?" Amon asked her whipping her tear away. She looked up at him a nodded her head 'yes'.

" Then come with me." he said, taking her hand. He took her down the narrow alleyway, they reached his car and got in. Amon started the car and drove away, they sat in silence for a while until Robin asked him where they were going.

" I'm not sure yet, but I have a place of shelter where we can go, in case we need it." He answered her.

" Could we...um stop at the...?" Robin started but was cut of by Amon

" Stop at STN-J head quarters? No." He said bluntly.

" But..." Robin started again

" It wouldn't be safe, they know your associated with them. It's not even safe being with me right now." Amon replied

" Please Amon, I need to see them one last time...before..." she was cut of once more by Amon

" They're hunting you." He put it simply

" What?"

" You heard me, the STN-J, they're hunting you."

" But I...why?"

" They were led on by Zaizen to believe that you're an evil witch." Amon stated

" I'm taking you to a safe haven, we can stay there for a while until things die down."

" I understand." Robin said

A/N: Okay that was a short chapter, sorry but since tests are coming I don't have that much time to spend on the computer. So I hope you liked it Review Please!


End file.
